Johanna's Story
by rosetylerandthedoctor
Summary: the story of Johanna's games...might update at some point but I might not...
1. Introduction: Reaping Day

**So, Hi, fellow Hunger Games fans!  
**

**I really like Johanna, I think she is a really good character, and wanted to write about her, so I did! This is from the point of Callie Mason, the seven-year-old sister of Johanna, our favorite citizen of District 7! (The whole story will not be Callie's PoV, but the intro is!)  
**

**So, this is not a oneshot or anything, and this is just kinda the introduction to the story, which is going to be about Callie watching through Johanna's games.  
**

**I don't really know much about Johanna's games, apart from her 'I'm-weak-no-not-really' act, which `I will stick too, but mostly these games are my imagination.  
**

**The other thing is-I know Johanna has a shaved head in Catching Fire/Mockingjay, but that was after her games had mentally harmed her so much. I want her to have had lovely long hair beforehand!  
**

**Anyhow, enjoy!  
**

* * *

I hold my breath, trying to catch a glimpse of my sister in the crowd of 16-year-olds. I'm terrified for her. My mother rants every year about how the Capitol have no right to put a seven-year-old through this kind of fright.

I'm the seven-year-old she's referring to, of course. I can see the back of my sister's head through the crowd, her long, beautiful black hair, moving, as she turns and catches my eye.

_Not her. Not her. _Right now that's the only coherent thought my brain can form.

"Ladies first, as always!" trills our escort, reaching into the glass bowl.

I forget to breathe. My sister's name is in there, far too many times.

The escort chooses a slip, and struts back to the microphone, "Johanna Mason."

I feel faint. "No." I whisper, looking behind me at my mother.

She has fainted.

"JOHAAAANAH!" I scream, and she turns, pain in her eyes, as she sees my ashen face.

"Be strong, Callie." She calls to me, "I'll win, I promise!"

The second tribute is announced, and then they are taken away to the justice building.

"Mama?" I ask, "Mama?"

She groans, waking up, "Oh, Callie! Your sister! Where is she? Where?"

"Mama, we will see her at the justice building. She promised she would win. She promised!

* * *

**So, yes, very short, but hopefully you liked it anyway! Leave a review and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading,  
**

**Sophia xoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Justice Building

**Well, nice to see you all back! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Here's part 2: the Justice Building scene. Very short, again-I am sorry!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed-you are all awesome!  
**

**I know this is kinda lame for how long I've left it, but hopefully you enjoy it all the same :)  
**

**So, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Mrs Mason's PoV**

We are the first at the Justice Building to see Johanna before she leaves. She's in tears, but she tries to pretend she isn't.

"Jo?" Callie, my other daughter whimpers, hugging her sister, "Jo, you can't die. You can't die."

"I know. I'll try, Callie, I swear."

"But you can't just _try_!" Callie wails, "You can't leave us alone! I need you!"

"Yes. I know, Callie, but remember, I'm not a career. I can't swear to you that I'll win."

I feel more tears coming to my eyes. That's my girl, she could never lie to her little sister.

"Mama?" Johanna looks up at me, and I pull both of my daughters into a hug.

"Try your best, Johanna. I wish I were young enough to take your place." I tell her.

"Mama, I'm scared." She whispers, so Callie doesn't hear.

"Baby, you'll be fine." I bite my lip at the lie, "Okay, so I can't guarantee that, but, sweetie, you can do it. I've seen you with an axe, you have a fair chance."

"That doesn't stop me being scared."

"Johanna, listen to me." I put my fingertips under her chin, and gently tip her head up, "If your father could see you, he would be proud."

Her eyes water, and I kiss her forehead. Then it's over. The Peacekeepers come to take us away, and a wave of sorrow hits me full-force. _I may never see my daughter again._

Johanna kisses each of Callie's cheeks, and says, "I love you, Callie. And you, Mama. I will try as hard I can to win for you both."

"Johanna!" Callie has to be dragged away by the Peacekeepers.

"Take care, my precious daughter." The words have just left my lips, and I don't know if she heard them, and the door slams closed, cutting me off from one of the most important members of my life, possibly forever.

* * *

**Yes, it is too short, I know, and I'm sorry about that, but please review anyway!**

**Every day of the week before the games will be a new chapter, but hopefully I will get them all up quickly, and start on the games ASAP. I'm pretty excited at attempting to create my fave character's games ;)  
**

**Review, Internet peeps, and i will see you in the Capitol, the day Jo arrives!  
**

**Toodles-  
**

**Sophia xoxo  
**


End file.
